


Addiction

by Shepherd_Ly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepherd_Ly/pseuds/Shepherd_Ly
Summary: ·白灰·有比较露骨的描写。·全篇Sex。





	Addiction

-

这不在他的意料之中。

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，而后扬起了脑袋。

自从那日之后，赤红的披风被染上更深的颜色，作为秩序存在的白色迅速地充斥并蔓延到了世界上的每一个角落，来自于天上的神明开始掌权，从毒品走私到失业人员，地球上每个角落的犯罪率与贫富差距都在迅速的降低——是的，从表面上来看，的确不错。

“我以为你会更主动一些。”

布鲁斯张了张口，发出一声似是满足的喟叹。他的手指深入了男人的发理，小腿却止不住的颤栗，腹部也在绷的发紧。卡尔从他的胯下抬起头来，他的喉结滚动着，嘴角有些湿润，双目紧紧锁在布鲁斯的唇上，仅仅是一呼一吸的停顿之后，他开了口，声音带着哑，却没有影响一点儿威慑力：

“尝尝你自己。”

像是命令，又像是蛊惑。布鲁斯在射精的快感余韵里敛起了目光。他喘息着接受了这个吻，腥气在几番缠吻后消失殆尽。或许是疲乏，又或是焦躁，他最终阖起了双目，不去看男人的面容。卡尔稍稍凑近了一些，他肆意的听着布鲁斯的心跳，捕捉着他身体中每个细胞的生衰。那双有力的手抚过布鲁斯的胸膛，除了留下些红印之外，那些奔腾的血液也被无所不能的巨人了解了个透彻——如果他想，他甚至能够察觉布鲁斯的阴茎在他的爱抚下正在重新充精勃起；大脑内分泌的多巴胺让布鲁斯重新开始渴求快感，而自己每一次的抚摸与触碰都能够在布鲁斯大脑内的神经元上绽出一蹙火花。

是的，只要他想，就没有做不到的事情。

哥谭的整顿是布鲁斯始料未及的，在数次会面中，他都向克……卡尔，他都强烈的向卡尔三令五申，最终得到的不是赞同，而是妥协。氪星人的超能力让卡尔能够进行无比精密的操作，有些事情只要让他做过一次，便会变得无比熟练——第一位被当做小白鼠的，是原本正准备炸毁三门大桥的小丑，他穿着滑稽的戏服，惨白的面颊上涂抹上了鲜红的嘴。小丑拿着扩音器在尸山血海中跳着舞，他咧开了嘴角，向黑夜宣泄着疯狂的念头：  
“喔，小蝙蝠，小蝙蝠！洋娃娃和小熊跳舞是首好曲子，但我不喜欢，它的歌词太无趣了！让我想想，让我想…………死亡之舞？小蝙蝠，你愿意和我跳这首曲子吗？在这座桥上，用红色作为染料……我真是聪明极了，我要改一首这样的曲子……喔，上帝，我真是——”

 

“愚蠢透顶。”

卡尔穿着他的新制服从天而降，小丑转过身看着他，有那么一瞬的迟疑，却在下一秒狂笑出了声，那病态的笑音在三门大桥上空萦绕，就像鸦群围住了尸体，鬣狗闻见了血腥。他笑的弯下腰，甚至丢掉了扩音器。刺耳的盲音伴随着他跪下，他笑的打滚，紫色的戏服上沾满了被害人们的血。浮在半空的神明抱着双臂，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。

“喔我的天，我的老兄，瞧瞧你，你都对自己做了什么！不过放心，超人，即便你没了那身制服，我也能——”

而天降的巨人并没有让小丑说完那些话。

“卡尔……”

布鲁斯在接吻的间隙中发出低唤，说实话，他的身体过于情色——卡尔刚将粗硬的指头探了进去，内壁的软肉便立刻就绞紧了他。布鲁斯偏过头去，任凭始作俑者亲吻他烧的通红的耳朵。卡尔的牙尖轻轻碾磨着耳垂，人类的肉体在一瞬的发白后又重新恢复了潮红——这是有趣的，至少卡尔这么认为。他的躯体强壮无比，就算是枪林弹雨也没法儿在他身上留个印。至于疼痛……这样的记忆对于他来说太过久远，而未来也不太可能会再度发生。

“如果是这样的话，我们可没法赶上两个小时之后的会议。”

恶劣的外星人咬着布鲁斯的脖颈，他舔舐着薄薄的皮肤，没等回答就咬上了男人的喉结。布鲁斯的身体紧绷一瞬，双腿夹的更紧了一些。他下意识的去推搡卡尔的胸膛，但对方连晃动一下的意思都没有。

“放松，布鲁斯。”

年轻的领主在他耳边低语着，像极了恶魔的呓语。

记得在开始之初，布鲁斯在得到警方的通讯之后立刻赶往了三门大桥，却还是晚到一步。他从车窗内远远的看到了那抹白色的影子从天空席向哥谭，在他赶到的时候，卡尔已经用热视线直截了当地烧毁了小丑的脑叶，直截了当地，连拳头都没动一下。

“卡尔！”

蝙蝠侠从车中跃出，他还身披黑夜，裹挟着凛冽的寒风，他准备好了要将小丑揍得鼻青脸肿，也准备好了能在笑气中活下来的呼吸器，但他却没意料到这个。超人从半空落下，他的身影处在逆光之中，布鲁斯抬头看他，那带来希望的身影被惨白灯光所造成的阴影覆盖，让他有些分不清这是救赎还是制裁。卡尔并未落到地上，他停在离地面毫厘之处，居高临下一般的背着双手，眼尾却带着一丝弧度，他看了看布鲁斯，然后撤离了视线。

“从今天起，我将协同蝙蝠侠‘清理’这座城市。

人们喝彩，欢呼，伴随着小丑百般顺从的姿态一起，哥谭开始了她的“重生”。后来，卡尔的人送来新的制服选样，布料和设计稿铺满了韦恩宅邸的餐桌。挑剔的总裁身着浴衣，一只手扣着酒杯，他的身上还带着吻痕，而始作俑者却在镜头前游刃有余的回答着提问。布鲁斯敛了敛双目，他站起来，将那些布料样品统统丢进了火堆。波旁酒随着他的动作开始晃动，冰块碰撞着杯壁，溅出的酒水滴落在设计稿上。他垂下蓝眸，看着那块黑色随着酒精而向四周晕开，像是渴求白日却又无法离开黑夜一般的挣扎蔓延。

“灰色。

他突然开口。

“重新做一批样品来。”

他一边说着，一边将酒喝了个精光。

随着一切归于平静，布鲁斯的制服也更新换代的时候，那些恶棍的脑门上都出现了一个个黑色的深洞，他不必再在黑夜中巡逻，哥谭这座城市最终迎来了秩序最为安宁的时代——没有抢劫，没有拐卖，警察这一行纷纷被解除了机制，被重新编进了军队。戈登辞去了工作回家养老，芭芭拉借助了氪星科技重新能够站立跑动。白日的街上也不再有枪声和尖叫，深夜的小巷中也不会再有男孩哭泣。

这或许是最好的情况了，布鲁斯这么想着。

卡尔搅动着布鲁斯的肉穴，他已经将第二根指头送了进去，冰凉黏腻的润滑剂随着卡尔的搅弄带出淫秽的声响。布鲁斯的胸口起伏着，他昂起头去接受快感所带来的沉沦。卡尔则垂下了头颅，迅速地在布鲁斯的脖颈与胸膛留下了斑驳的吻痕。那些细痒带着疼痛感在布鲁斯的神经上炸开一个又一个小火花，这一切的一切都让他的阴茎重新勃起了——他的顶端蹭着卡尔的胸膛，随着对方的爱抚触碰而颤抖的吐出有些粘稠的液体。

“今天的你异常沉默。”卡尔听起来有些不满，他将指腹重重的摁压上了前列腺，这换来了布鲁斯的一声闷哼。他的腿架在卡尔的身上，这让后者甚至感受到了腿部内侧肌理绷紧了那么一瞬。布鲁斯重新垂下透蓝的眸，嘴里似是酝酿了一阵儿，然而却吐出了挑衅的词句：

“你的人民如果要知道他们的领主在床上是个混账……我相信你的民意调查会掉落好几个百分比。”

卡尔挑起了眉尾，他停下播种吻痕的动作，重新抬起那双眼眸看向布鲁斯。湛蓝的眸子里似乎还藏着过去的光，但布鲁斯知道那只不过是自己对于往事的留念。他皱了皱眉，而后给予了对方一个玩味的笑容。

“怎么？如果你在期待一个温柔的床伴，那你可就找错人了，卡尔·艾尔。”

布鲁斯要继续说下去的时候，床头的通讯设备扰乱了这一气氛。正当卡尔准备直接将其毁坏时，布鲁斯已经接起了那条线路，混乱的噪音持续了不到半秒，一个熟悉的嗓音灌进了布鲁斯的耳蜗。

“喔，喔，您接了，我是说——下午好，领主蝙蝠侠。我想是时候向您汇报一下阿卡姆病院的情况——喔，嘿，毒藤，那不是植物！那只是沙拉！”

卡尔不开心，他非常不愉快。

没人会在做爱的时候接到工作电话还保持着笑容，更何况自己的伴侣——工作狂伴侣，颇有一副让自己停下去处理公事的架势。卡尔抬了抬下颔，忽视了布鲁斯敲在自己后背上的脚跟，他兀自地将第三根手指送了进去，不带有任何停顿，直至自己的虎口抵上了后穴。

“………………Not now.”

布鲁斯的腰身上挺着，他在几秒钟之内屏住了呼吸，让快感侵袭了全身后才继续开口。他垂下目光，瞪向了卡尔的双目，后者嘴角一扬，却没有停下来的预兆，反而挺直了身体，一边又挤出一些润滑液，一边去亲吻布鲁斯的脚踝。那些带着温度的柔软的吻落在较凉的皮肤上，布鲁斯抿了抿唇，却没有作出近一步拒绝的姿态——卡尔抚摸他的躯体，连那些可怖的瘢痕一并覆上温度，那轻柔的动作与惩治犯罪时判若两人。布鲁斯曾抗拒过，是的，在很久之前。作为一个花花公子，他明白如何保持一个暧昧的距离。他别过头去拒绝注视那双饱含深情的双眸，拒绝在瞭望塔上若有若无的贴近。他懂得如何在记录好事件的同时避开那份炽热的情感，他将自己投入到工作中去，投入到打击犯罪中去，但超人总是会找到他——即便布鲁斯穿上了防止对方监控心跳的装甲，他依旧能够找到他。而在哥谭某个暴雨的夜晚，超人再一次的找到了他。蝙蝠洞内湿冷得让人能够叹出白雾，布鲁斯仍旧穿着已然战损的制服。超人透过超级视线看他，在不被布鲁斯知晓的前提下，连续工作30个小时让他的身体变得异常脆弱，心脏的搏动与血液的流动早已不在正常范围之内。那个时候，超人还会犹豫，他落下，踏着冰凉的地面走到布鲁斯的身旁，在伸出手去想要阻止那双敲动键盘的手的时候，布鲁斯开口了：

“我让一位孩子失去了母亲，就在今天。”

超人的动作停了，那双手被收回，随后握成了拳。超人听着布鲁斯长长的深吸了一口气，紧接着，那些聒噪的键盘响动声停了。超人重新抬起目光看去的时候，布鲁斯已经小小的崩溃了一会，他的身体不受控制的颤栗着，呼吸也变得不规律起来，超人还发现他的心跳搏动速度变得更快，这一切都让这个无所不能的蓝大个儿有些束手无策。在几番挣扎之后，肾上腺素促使着超人做出了举动：他伸出手去，将布鲁斯拥进了怀抱。

“喔，我的天，我打扰到您了吗？一般来说，您都会在这个时刻需要这些情报。请接收我的道歉，我不知道您在mang——”

布鲁斯手中的通讯器被抽走，下一秒就被捏成了碎渣，金属制的粉末在阳光下闪烁着光。卡尔垂下目光看他，手腕却故意的转了个圈。布鲁斯的小腹向前挺了挺，喉咙里窜出的呜咽让他攥紧了枕头。卡尔的每一次摁压，每一次的触碰，都成了性欲的导火线。它们游走过脊椎，汇聚到小腹，催促着布鲁斯放弃声带的控制权，如始作俑者所愿一般。卡尔不喜长时间的等待，他的阴茎涨的发疼，爆出青筋，包皮被龟头撑着滑去了茎身，顶端则若有若无的蹭着布鲁斯的会阴，冰凉滑腻的润滑剂滴落在他的臀缝里。布鲁斯晃了晃腰身想要摆脱那黏腻的触感，却在下一秒被那双宽大的手掌箍住了身体。卡尔俯下身来，湿暖的吐息随着话语漫过耳廓，灌进耳蜗。

“或许你该专心点儿，我的顾问。”

粗壮的性器直直捅进布鲁斯的身体，充分扩张后的甬道层层包裹将性器绞紧。卡尔皱了皱眉，似乎是故意的一般，在布鲁斯的耳侧叹出一声湿热的喘息。

“我们有多久没有做了？”

卡尔一边发问，一边将阴茎抽出一些，继而又顶了进去。阴茎带着睾丸撞上臀肉，这些声音在空旷的卧室内回响，让布鲁斯听了个清晰。从脖颈泛起的红蔓延上布鲁斯的面颊，他下意识伸出手去抵在卡尔的胸膛。平日里让罪犯落荒而逃的双手仿佛没了任何气力，这一切的一切都没能让卡尔的抽送停下半分——龟头挤开肠肉，碾平了褶皱，阴茎逆着收缩的方向摩擦过炙热的肠壁，直直的敲上敏感点。

“卡……卡尔……”

布鲁斯皱着眉，他的眼尾有些发热。前列腺迫使着他晃动起自己的腰身，快感催促着他将自己全部交出。声带派不上用场，他不得不揪紧了床单以免理智被高潮夺去，那些浪叫被压抑着，接而淌出沙哑的呻吟。卡尔将布鲁斯圈紧，他的手掌抚过布鲁斯的后腰，也抚过大腿内侧的嫩肉。他垂下头去亲吻布鲁斯的身体——用咬来形容的话，也是可以的。从颈侧到锁骨，卡尔的唇瓣和齿贝合作的天衣无缝，每每在离开之处留下一星半点的红印。最后，卡尔叼咬上了布鲁斯的喉结，舌尖舔舐过他的喉咙，后者颤抖着闷哼，等着被剔骨拆肉。

刚刚说到哪儿了，喔……超人抱住了蝙蝠侠，任凭后者在他的怀里颤栗。气氛停留在微妙的暧昧之中，布鲁斯的身体温度透过破碎的制服传达给了超人，光明之子滚了滚喉结。他可不想在这种气氛里告白，也不想趁着这次做些什么，拉奥啊，超人在心里默念，他只想抱着他。大概时间过了一刻钟，布鲁斯从颤栗的状态中逐渐恢复，超人眨了眨眼睛，蓝眸透出关怀与担忧。布鲁斯的下颔抵在超人的肩窝，他沉默了一会，嗓音沙哑的开口了：

“再等一会。”

他轻轻地说。

布鲁斯时常会拒绝在公众场合的亲密举动，在超人成为领主之前，他们的亲密时间少的可怜。超人忙于救国救民，而蝙蝠侠则在夜间奔波个不停。有的时候超人会住到韦恩宅邸去，帮阿福修剪院中的花草，听他讲述布鲁斯幼时的糗事。最后，他会在韦恩的卧室里写作，敲打着键盘等待黑暗骑士的归来。当布鲁斯冲洗完身上的血污，处理好那些伤口之后，他会得到一个温暖的环抱。超人会迷迷糊糊的蹭吻在他的唇角，继而再将缩在腰间的手收紧那么一些。

布鲁斯喜欢这样。

但他从未说过。

他清楚地知道自己过往，那些粘稠如同沼泽一般的黑暗拼凑而成的人生寒冷刺骨，只留下了鲜血与恸哭。超人身上的光亮是自己早已忘却的，那份炽热的情感过于温暖，这让布鲁斯感到鲜少的安全。布鲁斯会偶尔在躺上床后注视着他，谁知道这个像婴儿般熟睡的男人能够毫不费力的捏碎钢铁……而又如此温暖呢。说是爱恋，有些笼统，说是迷恋，又有些痴狂。布鲁斯拒绝超人的那段时间里，他仔细思考了自己的处境——作为正义联盟的顾问，他必须保证这些“神灵”在一定的控制之下。而超人……是的，超人，作为一个巨大的不定性事件，而蝙蝠侠必须考虑这个。超人拥有着摧毁宇宙的能力，但带去的希望让他足以被称作救世主——危险，而又让人不可自拔。

快感从尾椎蔓延向四肢百骸，布鲁斯感觉着理智也被拉扯着一同下沉。他叫不出来，喊不出来，只留下粗重的喘息弥散在卡尔的耳畔。氪星人毫不犹豫的顶弄着布鲁斯的敏感点，后者的阴茎蹭在卡尔的小腹，前端已经吐露出了些液体，再看的仔细一些，甚至能够看到他的精囊正在颤栗抽搐。

他要射了，卡尔想着，在布鲁斯想要伸出手去抚慰前端的时候制止了他——布鲁斯的双手被扣住，继而被固定在发顶上方。

“啊——该……死！”

卡尔抽送着性器，一只手扣紧了手腕，另一只手则拉开了布鲁斯的脚踝。布鲁斯的下身被撞的抬起，这让卡尔能够更深的操进他的身体。就像是不可控制般的，布鲁斯的身体开始颤抖，他的阴茎轻晃着吐出白浊。这是他第二次射精了，他的后腰酸痛不已，被握住的手腕也有发红的趋势。但显然，卡尔并不想放过他。年轻的领主似是终于松了口气，布鲁斯射精时绞紧了自己，他不得不屏息了一会儿来避免自己的精关失守。他松开了钳制着布鲁斯的手，顺着皮肤肌理游走到窄腰去，继而重新扣紧了他。

“也许你可以请个假。”

还在高潮余韵中的布鲁斯有些晃神，他点了点头，全然不知道自己到底答应了什么。

“我很满意。”

卡尔说道。

紧接着，布鲁斯连呻吟的机会都被剥夺了。那从小腹炸开的酥麻结结实实的爬过每一寸甬道，啃噬过四肢百骸，最后从脊背推上了布鲁斯的大脑。他感到身体不再受到自己的控制，想要推开却将卡尔抱的更紧。前列腺被不停的碾过蹂躏，快感波涛汹涌的凿进皮肤，支离破碎的呻吟从颤抖的唇抖出，透蓝的双目里透出水汽，他张了张唇，没能叫出声来。他颤栗着，喘息着，终是被快感拉入了最后的深渊——几近透明的液体从他的马眼内不停的流出。他的后穴又一次的绞紧了卡尔的性器，卡尔注意到他的瞳孔有些放大，身体内的每个细胞都在尖叫着高潮。卡尔重新垂下头去，在射精之前给了布鲁斯一个绵长温柔的吻。

那些温暖的光亮贴近了寒冷的黑暗，燃烧着自身的火焰照亮着那每一寸不堪的角落。可惜的是，蝙蝠侠总是为了别人考虑的太多太多，当他意识到自己可能是对那份暖意上瘾了的时候，已经太迟了。


End file.
